


6 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	6 Sheeko Gaaban

Waxaa jiray wax ayuu isku dayay in aan ka fikiro, sida sababta uu ku khasbanaaday in uu wax si Brienne in sheegi lahaa marnaba xitaa u sheegay in walaashay u gaar ah, maxaa yeelay, waxaa u muuqday sidaas xiisaynayso kuwaas oo iyadu ahayd iyo waxa ay ahaayeen waayo-aragnimada ay dareemeen nolosha, maxaa yeelay, wuxuu dib u yimaado iyada oo sababta oo ah waxay lahaayeen aragti ah in mar kasta oo fursad laftiisa soo bandhigay ayuu ku lahaa, sababtoo ah markuu u yimid, iyada oo si ayuu had iyo jeer kor u dhammaaday, mabaadii iyo, iyo gaar ahaan sida loo kala duwan iyadu waa ka soo Cersei iyo sidii uu u rabay inuu sidoo kale.


End file.
